


One Piece PETs: Surprise Party for the Desert Princess

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [194]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Straw Hat pirates throw a surprise birthday party for Princess Vivi Nefertari. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Surprise Party for the Desert Princess

**One Piece PETs: Surprise Party for the Desert Princess**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own the greatness that is the One Piece manga series. Ze Great Eiichiro Oda does.)

 

 

*****February 2nd*****

 

Once again, today was a very special day.

 

"Happy Birthday, Vivi~!!!!" the Straw Hats exclaimed.

 

Vivi Nefertari gasped happily.

 

"Oh, you guys!" she exclaimed. "Thank you!"

 

"I got this for you, Vivi!" Luffy spoke up, giving Vivi her gift.

 

It was a wood carving of a Spot-Billed Duck, like Carue.

 

"Thank you so much, Luffy!" Vivi spoke, hugging the straw hat captain.

 

"You're welcome!" Luffy grinned, hugging the princess back.

 

"Open my gift next, Vivi!" Chopper exclaimed, jumping up and down.

 

"All right, Chopper." Vivi chuckled, taking her gift from the reindeer.

 

She opened it to find a special ointment for her feathers.

 

"Oh!" she chirped. "Thank you, Chopper!"

 

Chopper smiled and blushed a little.

 

"Shut up, you jerk~!" he replied, doing his happy dance. "That doesn't make me happy~!"

 

Vivi smiled at him and giggled.

 

"Whatever you say." she spoke.

 

Next was Nami's gift: a new silk dress, bought with the treasure she stole from pirates.

 

"Nami, it's lovely!" Vivi chirped, hugging the navigator. "Thank you!"

 

"I do what I can," Nami smiled.

 

Next was Zoro's gift: a book on hand-to-hand combat.

 

"Oh, wow!" Vivi spoke. "Thank you, Mr. Bushido!"

 

"Yeah," Zoro responded, "Also, you can stop calling me that."

 

This earned a swat to the head from Robin.

 

"Be nice," she scolded.

 

"Yes, Robin." Zoro grumbled.

 

Next was Robin's gift: a book about peacocks.

 

"Oh, thank you!" Vivi said.

 

"You're welcome," Robin replied, "I'm glad we put our little...dispute behind us."

 

"Well, Luffy trusts you now," explained Vivi, "so I trust you, too."

 

Hearing that made Robin smile.

 

"Thank you," she spoke.

 

Next was Franky's gift: he got her a wind-up duck toy.

 

"I made it myself," he told her.

 

"It's very cute," Vivi commented, "thanks."

 

"Mmm...SUPER~!!!" Franky exclaimed, striking his signature pose.

 

Next was Usopp's gift: a sterling necklace.

 

"Thanks, Usopp!"

 

"I do what I can," Usopp smiled.

 

Next were Aika and Kumi's gifts: a pair of green drop earrings and a diamond bracelet.

 

"Aika, Kumi, thank you!" Vivi spoke up, hugging the younger Straw Hats.

 

"You're welcome!" Aika answered.

 

Kumi licked Vivi's cheek, causing her to laugh.

 

"You are so sweet!" the princess commented.

 

"We try!" Aika and Kumi replied.

 

Next was Blizzard's gift: a new pair of prada boots. And this time, he didn't chew them.

 

"Thanks, Blizzard." Vivi spoke, receiving the boots.

 

The wolf-dog responded by licking her face.

 

"Okay, okay!" Vivi laughed. "Down, boy! Down!"

 

On her command, Blizzard ceased his licking.

 

"Good boy," Vivi praised.

 

Blizzard smiled. Next was Brook's gift: he gave her a pair of castanets.

 

"Oh, I love these!" Vivi spoke before she began to click them, rhythmically.

 

"I knew you would!" Brook chortled. "Yoho!"

 

"Thank you so much, Brook- _san_!" Vivi smiled.

 

"You're welcome, Vivi- _san_!" Brook replied. "By the way, may I--"

 

"FORGET IT, BROOK!!" Nami shouted.

 

"SO HARSH!!!!" Brook cried.

 

"What was he about to ask?" Vivi asked.

 

"Don't worry about it," Nami answered.

 

"Okay..." Vivi muttered.

 

"But wait!" Nami exclaimed. "We have one more surprise!"

 

"What's that?" Vivi inquired, blinking.

 

Nami held up a Transponder Snail.

 

"Someone wants to talk to you~!" she answered.

 

Vivi took the snail from Nami and spoke into it, "Hello?"

 

**"Hi, Vivi- _chan_. Happy Birthday."**

 

The princess gasped the moment she recognized the voice.

 

"Sanji?!" she asked.

 

**"You got it, Shimmer Feathers."**

 

"Sanji, how are you?!" Vivi inquired, happily. "You're safe, right?!"

 

**"Yes, Vivi- _chan_ , I'm safe."**

 

"Thank god." Vivi sighed, relieved. "I've been so worried about you."

 **  
"I'm sorry to put you through that."** Sanji apologized. **"Truly, I am...you know I love you, Vivi- _chan_...don't you?"**

 

"...Of course," Vivi answered, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Of course I know that...!"

 

 **"Hey, now, don't cry,"** Sanji told her, **"I wish I could be there, but I have something to take care of, okay?"**

 

"Okay," Vivi answered, wiping her tears, "and Sanji?"

 

**"Yeah, Vivi- _chan_?"**

 

"I love you."

 

**"...I love you, too. Happy Birthday, my Desert Princess."**

 

"Thank you, my Pirate Prince."

 

Franky sniffled as he watched. Aika was kind enough to give him a box of tissues.

 

"Thanks," he whispered as he blew his nose.

 

"You're welcome." replied Aika.

 

**"I gotta go now...but I'll keep in touch. I promise."**

 

"All right. Bye."

 

**"Goodbye."**

 

***Ka-chak!***

 

Vivi sniffled, but she smiled, nonetheless.

 

"Thanks, you guys." she spoke up.

 

"Of course," replied Nami, "we knew that you missed Sanji, too."

 

"But don't you worry!" Luffy added. "We'll find Sanji before you can say 'Bob's your uncle!'"

 

Vivi laughed at this.

 

"Thank you, Luffy," she giggled.

 

"Anytime!" Luffy grinned. "Now can we eat, please? I'm starving."

 

"Yes, Luffy." Vivi nodded.

 

"Hooray!" Luffy cheered.

 

"I hope you guys like the birthday cake I made," Aika added, "I worked really heard on it!"

 

"I'm sure we will, Aika," Robin spoke up, "Sanji's been teaching you well."

 

"Sounds great, can't wait!" Chopper cheered.

 

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered. "Let's have the cake that Aika made!"

 

   The Straw Hat crew gathered in the royal dining hall. There, a large cake, decorated with sky blue icing and strawberries, sat in the middle, with one big candle on it.

 

"Looks yummy~!" Luffy commented, drooling.

 

"Remember, Luffy, not too much," Nami advised.

 

"Yes, Nami." Luffy complied. "I know the drill."

 

He, along with the rest of his crew took their seats, and once Vivi made her wish, she blew out the candle, and Aika began to cut it.

 

"One for you," she spoke, giving the first slice to Vivi, "The birthday girl always gets the first piece."

 

"Thank you, Aika." Vivi nodded.

 

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled. "You're welcome!"

 

She gave a slice to Luffy. It wasn't a very big slice, but he was okay with it.

 

"Anything to keep me from getting a stomachache!" he piped up.

 

"And one for you, Big Sis," Aika spoke as she gave Nami her slice.

 

"Thank you, Little Sis." Nami smiled.

 

Aika smiled before she proceeded to cut a piece of cake for everyone, including herself. However, she unknowingly cut a piece for an empty plate.

 

"...Uh...Aika?" Luffy asked.

 

"Oh," Aika muttered, "I...I guess I must have cut a piece for Uncle Sanji by mistake. I'm so used to him being here..."

 

Everyone couldn't help but smile sadly.

 

"Aika, we know how you're feeling," Vivi spoke, hugging the Wolf Girl, "We miss him, too."

 

Aika sniffled. At that moment, she shook her head.

 

"No, I can't start crying now," she spoke up, "This is supposed to be a happy time!"

 

"Right!" Luffy agreed. "So let's celebrate!"

 

"YEAH!!!" the Straw Hats cheered.

 

   And so, the Straw Hats and Vivi had themselves a big party to celebrate the latter's birthday. There was music, dancing, stand-up comedy provided by Usopp, which provided plenty of laughs, they went all out.

 

But when night fell, Vivi was given a grand treat: a fireworks show!

 

"Courtesy of yours truly!" Usopp grinned.

 

"And me, too!" Franky added.

 

"Thanks, you guys!" Vivi spoke up. "I love it so much!"

 

"You're welcome, Vivi!" Usopp replied. "Anything for one of our best friends!"

 

Vivi smiled. At that point, everyone came and hugged her.

 

"Happy Birthday, Vivi." Luffy whispered. "We love you."

 

"And I love all of you." Vivi responded.

 

 _'And Sanji,'_ she thought, _'please...be safe.'_

**Author's Note:**

> 2016's Sanji's year, so I wanted to write a SanVi birthday fic for Vivi. :)


End file.
